Twilight Saga: Solar Flare
by Alyss Heartings
Summary: Twilight: Breaking Dawn and beyond in Renesmee's piont of view.


"It's Renesmee," Daddy said, his liquid topaz eyes, shining with pride. He cradled me, if I were a bomb about to go off at any moment.

"Let me... Give her to me." Momma said. I turned my head and watched as Momma's arms rose as if to embrace Daddy. He took a step closer to her, and as he handed me to Momma. But, as he handed me over, I felt something warmer than my skin brush my skin. I was startled, but I didn't care; I wanted to see my Momma.

"Renesmee... So beautiful." She whispered. Her smile was bright and proud... And _happy_, despite the pain I had caused her. I wondered if she could feel her legs, since I'd broken her back.

I was suddenly assaulted by the scent of something so delicious, my mouth began to water. I realized that the red stuff that was covering me, was _inside_ Momma as well. I smiled, unable to control myself, because I was so thirsty, and her blood smelled so good. I leaned down, and bit into her soft, pliable skin as if it were butter.

"Renesmee, no." I opened my eyes to find myself out of Momma's arms, and in Daddy's cold embrace.

"Bella?" A husky voice asked. This voice... It sounded so familiar. But, more importantly, it intrigued me. "Bella?!"

"Jacob, take the baby!" Daddy said, his voice urgent.

"Throw it out the window," he growled, spitting the words out through his teeth.

"Edward, I'll take her." A beautiful woman, her golden blonde hair was wavy, and flowed down her back, finally ending at her waist. "It's OK; I am under control."

Daddy handed me to the beautiful woman, and she walked out of the room, carrying me with her. "Hi, Renesmee," the strange woman said, her voice familiar, too. "I'm your Aunt Rosalie." as she talked, she carried me to the bathroom, were a tub was filled with lukewarm water. She bathed me, her hands wiping away the gore that covered my skin and matted my hair.

She toweled me off, and brought me to the living room, were I saw another strange woman. "Rose, is that the baby?"

"Yes," she said, smiling down at me. "Renesmee, this is your Aunt Alice... Alice can you get me a diaper?"

"Sure," Alice said, gazing at me. She danced from sight, and I was utterly amazed at the grace that she commanded. She same back, and Aunt Rose had me set down on a blanket. "She really is pretty." Aunt Alice murmured.

"That she is." A deep voice said. It had a calming quality, and contained a southern accent. "I thought that Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett would be back by now..." The man said, just out of my line of sight.

"Jasper, come meet your niece." Alice said, sighing as the man got lost in his walked into my line of sight, and Aunt Alice introduced him and Uncle Jasper.

I saw his scars, which scared me, but only slightly; then, I felt safe, knowing that this man would protect me no matter what. "Huh," he said, his eyes turning glassy, as he focused on something the rest of couldn't see.

"What is it, Jasper?" Alice looked up at the man, her eyes filled with concern.

"She's happy and she feels safe." He said, his eyes locked on me.

I looked away from his gaze, and into Aunt Rose's face. She'd finally dressed me and was getting up to get something. "I'm going to make her a bottle." She said, looking meaningfully at Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. "You guys might want to go." She added.

I watched as they left, my eyes following their backs, until they had completely left my sight. Aunt Rose walked back to me, carrying a bottle with a nipple on it. She picked me up and cradled me against her chest, and put the bottle against my lips. I immediately latched on to the nipple and took a strong swig of the contents. I closed my eyes partly and drank the entire bottle in under ten minuets.

When I finished the bottle, I heard footsteps in the hall just behind Aunt Rose, and when Aunt Rose lifted me to burp me, there he was... Jacob. He gasped as he looked into my eyes, and he fell to his knees. He stared at me, not with anger, but with wonder and awe.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and immediately saw that the sun had risen. _Where is Daddy?_ I thought. I looked up blinking sleepily, into Aunt Rose's face.

"Hey, she's awake," Aunt Rose murmured. Daddy walked into the room, and grinned. I reached up, out of instinct and touched Aunt Rose's face. "Oh!" She gasped as I thought of being hungry.

"What is it Rose?" Uncle Emmett said. He appeared at her side almost instantaneously.

"She's gifted..." Aunt Rose looked up at Daddy, her eyes glowing. "She just showed me that... Well, that she was hungry."

Immediately, Grandpa went off to the kitchen and pulled out a pre-made bottle of blood. When he walked back into the sitting room, I reached out for the bottle, to impatient to have Aunt Rose grab the bottle. He handed it to me, and I latched on. I downed the bottle pretty quickly.

"Is Nessie awake yet?" Jacob walked in, his smile on his face relaxed and handsome.

"Yes, she is." Rose said icily. "I was going to take her outside, but you can if you want."

"Really?" Jacob's eyes lit up. "... Wait. Why aren't _you_ taking her outside?"

"Because she like the animals, and since she can't really see them, she wants you to." Rose said, as i placed my hand on her cheek again. "oh, and because she wants to show you her gift."

"What?" Jacob blanched when I nodded. "She's gifted?"

"Yes, mongrel." Daddy said, sounding exasperated.

Jacob smiled, and took me out of Rose's arms, and took me outside into the sunshine. "Now, what is this gift your aunt was telling me about?"

I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him the memory of him when he fell to his knees just the night before. "Holy..."

I just smiled. I looked at him and then noticed that there was a light gray wolf sniffing me. "Yo, Seth. This is Renesmee. Why don't you phase so you can say hello to her?"

Seth loped off into the woods and came back out, grinning and wearing a pair of ratty shorts. "She sure is pretty, huh?"

I placed my hand back on Jacob's face and imagined me in Seth's arms, and showing him what I could do. "You really want to, Nessie?"

I nodded.

"Seth, you wanna hold her?"

"Sure!" The youth said, surprised.

I astounded him and then some.

* * *

Later that night, grandpa walked in, carrying a measuring tape in his left hand. "Nessie, we need to measure you, honey. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I stretched, and lay still, but it was so boring, just laying there doing nothing. "OK, all done."

Aunt Alice picked me up and sang to me until I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
